Just One Smile
by klainelovesredvines
Summary: One smile. That's all it takes for the new transfer Kurt Hummel to capture Blaine Anderson's heart. The hardest part is just admitting it to one another. Klaine! R&R!


It was the 16th of April, spring of 2011. Blaine Anderson wasn't the most reliable person when it came to remembering pretty much anything, but of one thing he was positive- this date wouldn't be slipping his head in a hurry. 21st of February, his birthday. 25th December, Christmas Day. 4th of July, American Independence Day. And the 16th of April, the day he first met Kurt Hummel.

Maybe no-one else could give you the date like Blaine could, but Kurt wasn't the kind of person you could forget easily. Nobody knew who he was or where he came from. In a place like Lima, Kurt Hummel spelt big news, and rumours of the new kid spread like wildfire, the hottest new topic at McKinley just fifteen minutes into first period.

"Did you see him?" Rachel Berry had whispered excitedly into Blaine's ear while Mr Schuester took the register for their Spanish class. She had an overwhelming billion-watt smile on her face that scared Blaine slightly. Scratch that, a lot.

"See who?" he replied nonchalantly, failing to block out her piercing voice as he copied down the verbs off the board.

"Didn't you? - Oh, you'll know him when you see him," she shrugged, trying to appear calm but not being able to resist adding; "Ooh, and I think he's gay too," she gave him an exaggerated wink, beaming, far too perky for 9 O' clock on a Monday morning.

"I appreciate the thought, but if I were to get advice on my love life from anyone, you'd be last on the list after the whole Finn and Jesse mess last year," Blaine let out an exasperated sigh, trying to bat his friend away and continue working.

But that was most certainly not the last time Blaine would hear of the new kid. Not by a long shot. It was buzzing through his ears as he pushed his way through the second floor.

"Check out the new kid, Britt- definitely not team straight but one fine piece of man ass," Santana Lopez smiled deviously, a glint in her eyes that could only mean bad things were running through her head.

"I'd tap it," Brittany agreed, tilting her head to one side, her usual dazed look plastered across her beaming face.

"Have you seen what he was wearing?" he heard Tina say from somewhere behind him, gossiping to Mercedes, no doubt.

"I know, the new McQueen collection- the white boy has an eye for fashion," his suspicions were confirmed as the pair walked off, giggling.

It wasn't until Calculus that he finally heard a name.

"Kurt Hummel," Artie whispered to Blaine and Puck. "We don't need to worry about the ladies going after him in a hurry, if you know what I mean,"

"If by that you mean he's gay, then thank freaking god. It's hard enough to get any action in this place without another guy getting some before the Puckasaurus does." Puck smirked cockily. "But good for you, right Anderson?"

Blaine proceeded to ignore this statement, casually changing the subject to the Call of Duty marathon the New Directions guys were planning over the weekend, willing for the bell to ring. But he mentally filed the name away. Kurt Hummel.

And when lunch finally rolled around, Blaine caught his first glimpse of Kurt.

He stood proudly amongst a crowd of students in the cafeteria line, carefully examining the food when he thought the kitchen staff weren't looking. In the end he let out a huff of frustration and chose a plain salad. Blaine's eyes flicked to what Kurt was wearing, and understood what Mercedes and Tina were on about- he looked as if he had walked off the pages of a Vogue magazine, in a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a simple grey sweater and deep black military jacket, obviously tailored, with shiny grey boots. Blaine watched, fascinated by his mannerisms, and continued to discreetly stare as the boy paid for his lunch, eyeing the dining hall with a critical gaze before choosing an empty table by the window.

"See? What did I tell you," Rachel chirped happily, smirking as Blaine almost leapt in the air.

Still looking at Kurt, Blaine simply nodded.

The rest of the glee club eventually joined the pair at their normal table, their focus naturally on Kurt. Blaine was happy to have an excuse to glance at him every minute or so, in what he thought was a subtle manner.

"He's in his senior year, like us," Quinn said, not bothering to lower her voice. "He's just transferred here from somewhere in New York, Brooklyn, I think he said?" she shrugged. "Seems nice enough."

"That explains it," Rachel said matter-of-factly. Her eyes glazed over slightly. "New York… I wonder if he's ever been to see a Broadway show…" Everyone politely ignored Rachel's mini-monologue on New York, and branched off into their own conversations.

Kurt turned around, so his back was to everyone. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, and continued to pick at his food alone. A bright smile played at his lips as he politely nodded at the students who passed him, unfazed as they goggled at him instead of smiling back.

"Dudes, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Finn blurted out to no-one in particular, grinning.

Sam tried to speak before noticing his mouth was already filled with half a cheeseburger. He swallowed and spoke again. "You look like you have an idea…"

"That Kurt kid should join glee," Finn replied eagerly, stuffing his mouth with crisps.

"Holy crap, Berry's rubbing off on you," Santana rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Brittany.

"No, I think Finn's right-"

"-There's a surprise-"

Rachel shot Puck a glowering look, and he shifted uncomfortably while she continued. "If we want to win Nationals this year, I think we could use all the voices we can get," she said haughtily.

"Who's to say Kurt can even sing?" Quinn shrugged, looking up from her phone. "What help would he be then?"

"He was in my music class this morning," Mercedes offered. "I heard him say he was a countertenor. You know how hard it is to find those?" she paused. "He sounded amazing, guys. We have to get him in glee- I hate to agree with Rachel, but with him in the mix I think we'd have a better shot at Nationals."

"Then it's settled," Tina smiled shyly at the group, from her position curled in Mike's arms. "Kurt Hummel needs to join the New Directions." She was met with nods and smiles from the group.

"I thought a countertenor was a breed of unicorn…"

"Oh Britt sweetie…"

Santana patiently explained that it meant "he may as well have Berry's whiny voice box" whilst Rachel interjected with a definition that sounded as if she'd swallowed a dictionary. Only in the New Directions, Blaine thought with an amused twinkle in his eye, turning to chat with Artie again, when-

It was as he turned that Blaine saw Kurt Hummel's eyes for the first time.

They caught each other's glances from opposite sides of the room, and Blaine felt himself melt as hazel eyes met… blue? Gray? Green? What did you call that colour? Wow.

"Wow." He murmured quietly. If he had taken his eyes away from Kurt's, he would have seen the other boy blush slightly, and give him a bashful smile.

"Blaine? Man?" Oh god. He mentally cursed. Caught staring by Noah Puckerman… he'd never live it down…

But instead of the expected teasing Puck simply told him; "No COD this weekend bro, Finn has Halo 4, which totally kick's COD's ass, so of course-"

Blaine just nodded in relief, making various 'hmm's and 'totally's in agreement. There was no way those were Kurt's real eyes. They had to be contact lenses. Keeping up with New York fashion. Obviously.

"I'm just going to get some water," he told everyone at the table, interrupting Puck, who was still going on about teams, and who was stuck with Mike (who "sucked").

"Ooh, can you get me some? I can't have my throat getting too dry, seeing as I'm preparing the most amazing Barbra number for glee today. I can't wait for you all to hear, especially Finn, who will appreciate the sentiment-"

"Yeah, sure," Blaine rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to strangle Rachel, and made his way to the water fountain.

He grabbed to polystyrene cups, and began to fill them with water.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind passing us a cup, would you?" A polite voice asked from behind Blaine. Frowning at the unfamiliarity, Blaine picked up a cup and swivelled around.

Kurt stood there, his eyes shining and mouth turned into a white smile. "Thanks," he said as Blaine pushed the cup into his hand, grinning in return.

"No problem." _What's a good conversation starter…_ "So you're new to Ohio, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. My Dad and I moved from New York about a month ago, he brought a tire shop here," Kurt replied. "My name's Kurt, by the way, Kurt Hummel. I'm a senior."

" I know. So am I," Blaine cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. "I'm not being creepy or anything, sorry! It's just, a new kid here is kind of a big deal. Plus, my friend Mercedes mentioned you. She's in your music?"

Kurt laughed. "The black girl with the fabulous sense in fashion, right?"

"She'll be pleased to know that," Blaine noted. "I'll have to tell her on your behalf."

"Please do!" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. There was silence for a split second before Kurt added, "I'd best get going if I want to find the Home Economics classroom next, so bye… I don't know your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson,"

"Well, bye then, Blaine!" Kurt walked off, a slight bounce in his step, his leather satchel swaying with each step.

Walking back to the glee table, Blaine mentally agreed with Tina. They would have to get Kurt in the New Directions.

**A/N: Did they meet too fast, or…? I'd love me some reviews! **

**Jess x x x**


End file.
